The present invention pertains generally to devices for viewing photographic transparent images and more particularly to such a device which rotatably mounts the viewed disc.
The small size of the photographic images on a disc of the type used in conjunction with so-called disc cameras are quite small and render the selection of transparencies for reprints difficult. The photographic images are approximately 1/2 inch square and require the use of a magnifying glass particularly when a great number of the images are similar such as of the same subject. Additionally, photographic discs bear numbers each identified with a photographic image.
While illuminated viewers are old in the viewer art as are viewers providing magnification of an image, the prior art to the extent known, is not directed toward solving the problems encountered in identifying disc images.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,510 shows a slide viewer in the configuration of a handgun wherein a trigger actuates a slide carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,014 discloses a viewer with a ratchet assembly for rotating a circular slide holder.